Interrogation Room
by criminally-intent-marysue
Summary: In which Alex must comfort Bobby cliche I know when things go bad for his mother.
1. Chapter 1

Not really any solid spoilers, and is quite AU, and is or will be a Goren/Eames fic, but I hope I have gotten the characters somewhat canon, at least their speech anyways, because I'm sure their actions are far from it.  
I started writing this way way back during the 3rd season of the show, so it is really only the bare bones of a story that I'm thinking of continuing.  
And please excuse all errors, I do not have a BETA at the moment.  
Before we get to the story...  
**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the characters or anything pertaining to Law and Order Criminal Intent, that all is Dick Wolfs brain child, and the NBC and USA networks. I'm just using them for my own enjoyment, please don't sue. Bryce Kelly is all mine though.

ENJOY!

* * *

"How long has he been in there?"

"The desk sergeant said he came in around three this morning, sat at his desk a minute before coming in here. He hasn't left since."

Det. Robert Goren. They were all use to him doing strange things, but this was something different. He was lying on his back on the interrogation room table, unmoving; his eyes fixed on the ceiling above. Eames and Deakins were watching from behind the one way glass.

"Did he say anything?"

Deakins shock his head, "Not a word. But the sergeant said he looked about ready to fall any minute."

They watched for a little while longer.

"Well," Deakins shoved a file into Eames hands, "You have a robbery murder on 51st. Get him together some how and get out there." With that he left leaving Eames staring at the closed door for a moment before turning back to look at her partner through the one way glass

With a final sigh, and a look of determination, she went out and opened the interrogation room, but stayed standing in the doorway.

"Goren."

No answer, so she walked closer.

"Goren, we have to go."

Still no answer.

Eames was standing right next to him now and she lay a hand on his chest and began talking softly, calmingly. But not without noticing first how small her hand looked on the vast expanse that was Goren.

"Bobby."

Finally there was a blink in response, and he turned his head toward her. His face was devoid of expression, yet his eyes were nothing but sadness. Alex bit her lip against the gasp of surprise that threatened to leave her at the pain in them.

"Bobby what happened."

He didn't answer, and before she could ask again, in a blink, it was all gone. Goren took the hand that was on his chest, holding it gently while he sat up. He cocked his head looking at their hands together, before letting it drop and looking up to Eames. Everything his eyes had displayed before was completely gone now.

"What have we got, Eames?"….

* * *

They wrapped up the case pretty quickly, and not once during the investigation did Eames see her partner slip. In fact, she hadn't seen the Bobby that was in the interrogation room again. At least not until the night after the case had finished.

Eames woke to a soft knock at her door, at first she thought it strange that anyone would be calling on her at this hour, but when the sound only came twice it could only have been one person; Goren.

Slipping on a sweat shirt, Alex padded down the hall to the door. Looking through the peephole just to be sure and that is when she saw him again. This time though, his outsides looked just as horrible as the pain in his eyes had been. Hair all over the place, old ratty t-shirt and sweat pants, frankly if it wasn't for his size, Eames would have taken him as some little orphan boy who'd just run away; one she just needed to take care of and wrap her arms around.

Alex opened the door, slowly, but all the way expecting him to barge in like he always managed to do, but this time he just stood out there, looking oddly small.

"Bobby? Are you going to come in?"

He stalled for a moment before taking a few hesitant steps; just enough for her to close the door behind him. When he didn't move beyond that, she took his arm and pulled him toward the couch without resistance, and sitting down pulled him with her. Somehow Eames managed to maneuver beside him enough to wrap her arms around his shoulders and just hold him.

In the silence that followed, Eames took the time to realize that out of all the years they'd worked together, they'd never really touched. Sure sometimes she'd feel his hand on her back leading her through a door way, or on a birthday, Christmas or New Year's maybe a quick hug. But never like this, despite the circumstances, what ever they were, it was something she wouldn't mind doing more often.

"She's dying."

Alex held her breath waiting for more; with Bobby there was always more.

"Cancer. They give her a month."

"No treatments at all?"

"Only prolong the pain."

Eames held him a little tighter and he turned his head to look at her, their faces barely inches apart.

"What do I do? I read eve-everything I could find about it. I asked...asked the doctor about every treatment, tried to get into trials, but nothing. Wh-what am I supposed to do Alex?"

They were searching each others eyes, one looking for the right thing to say, the other for comfort.

"You're going to have to let her go, Bobby"

That wasn't what he wanted to hear, no matter how true it was, and he turned away from her, but Eames wasn't going to have any of that. She reached her hand to cup his face and pull his head back toward her, and kissed his forehead.

"I know that's not what you wanted to hear. But that is all you can do. It'll be ok Bobby."

* * *

She died sooner than expected. Goren took the call at his desk, with Eames watching his expression fall and then twist into something she'd never seen. When the phone hit the cradle, his fist slammed done on the desk, scaring just about every detective in the place, and he took off toward the interrogation room again.  
"What's with him, Eames?" Deakins had come out of his office hearing the violent out burst of the detective's.

Eames was still staring at the place where Goren had disappeared, and just barely heard the captain, And started to get up to go comfort her partner again.

"I think his mom just died."

Deakins watched her disappear through the same door as Goren had.  
"Shit" The captain was sure he'd just lost his best detective, this was going to tear him apart.

From the interrogation room a few loud crashes were heard, Alex stood at the door until it was all quiet. Taking a deep breath before opening it really slowly, she took a glance inside. The room only held a few chairs and a table, but it looked like a twister had blown through the place, the table had been flung against the wall along with the chairs, but she didn't see Bobby at all until she slipped in.

There in the corner on the floor, back against the wall, Bobby had coved his face with his hands, one of which was bleeding; probably from punching the wall. Alex approached him carefully, not afraid he'd hurt her, but afraid he was going to spook and cower further into himself; something she didn't think she couldn't bear to see. When she was finally next to him she reached out to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. He flinched, but didn't move. Instead, he grabbed at it with his good hand and held it as if it was his only life line. His face was uncovered now, and the desperation she saw was too much for her. This large man who looked like he was indestructible, the man she had resented for so long, the man that always had her back, and the man she had come to love as a partner and a friend was broken. Tears started to stream down her own face as she lowered herself behind him. He still hadn't looked at her, but it didn't matter right now. Bobby was still holding onto her one hand, so with her other she took his other softly, not wanting to hurt it any more than it already was, and examined it, making sure it wasn't broken. Satisfied that it wasn't, Alex reached into his pocket for the handkerchief she knew was always there. It was after she'd wrapped it around his hand, tying it loosely, that he finally broke down. In wracking sobs, he practically fell into her lap, and she did the only thing she could; held him as tightly as she could.

Deakins kept checking the clock after he'd watched Eames go in following her partner; Five minutes, twenty, an hour. It was when the two hour mark was coming around that he was getting worried. Goren wouldn't hurt her. He knew as better than anyone how much the man loved his little partner, but a couple of hours without a sound from either was a bit much; so he decided to go in. He opened the door slowly, and was greeted by the same sight Eames had been, the room in a horrible disaster, but it was a different picture when his eyes reached the partners.  
Goren's head was in her lap eyes closed, dried tears evident on his cheeks, while Eames was carding a hand through his hair, the other was wrapped around his shoulder. She looked up at the captain when she heard the door closed and his shoes came into view.

"How is he?" Deakins whispered, not really knowing whether Goren had cried himself to sleep or was just closing his eyes.

"I'm not sure yet."

"And you?"

Eames smiled sadly, "I'm ok, just scared for him."

"Could you get him home?"

Eames looked down at her partner trying to consider if taking him home, to his home, would be the best idea. Maybe she'd let him decide.

"I think so."

"Alright, he has as long as he needs. You too Eames."

"Thanks captain." He nodded.

Deakins left them with the feeling that both of his detectives would be ok, especially with each other and Eames resumed running her fingers through his hair.  
"Do you think we can get you home Bobby? Or at least to my place?"

"Yours please." He said in a whisper that was barely audible "I don't...I don't want to be…be alone."

* * *

End Notes  
Well that is all I got for now.  
I hope it has at least done its job at providing some sort of interesting plot, enough that you might want to read on.  
Please Please Please submit a review. 


	2. Chapter 2

I got some great reviews on this, so here is a little bit more of the story for you. Not much I'm afraid, but there will of course be more to come soon. Enjoy.

* * *

There were a fair number of people at the funeral, none talked to Goren though, only to his brother who had managed to sober himself enough to come. No matter how much he had ever done for his mother, it was always Frank this, and Frank that; especially to all the people who knew her. Eames, Deakins and Carver were all there though, just for him. Eames stood right next to him, her entire side press firmly against his bulking frame. 

When it was all over, and everyone had left, the four were the last still there. Deakins and Caver walked past him as they left with words of condolences and comforting pats on his shoulder.

As the captain passed Eames, he leaned in close to whisper in her ear, reminding her to take care of him and that they had as much time as needed.

"We can't lose him." Alex nodded knowing he wasn't talking about the squad; he was talking about the three of them. No matter how much anxiety he causes, Deakins and Caver were both fond of Goren. Still they left, leaving her with the unmoving silent man.

Eventually losing track of the time, Eames only knew they had to leave when it started to drizzle. Taking his hand, slipping her fingers between his, she began pulling him toward the car. There was a slight resistance at first, but he finally followed without a word.

Alex stopped and shut off the car just outside his apartment and turned to him. Bobby had spent the whole ride from Greenwood staring out the side window, forehead pressed against the glass. He surprised her though when he started talking before she did, finally glancing at her.

"Thanks Eames, I think…I think I want to be alone right now."

"Just call me ok?"

He nodded, but didn't move to leave yet. He'd figured something out during the drive: he was alone, free, and his mother was finally free of her demons. There was still Eames and Deakins, Lewis and a few of the guys from the old neighborhood; and maybe now, he could actually join in with them, not just skirt around the edges, not always afraid of his phone ringing. Bobby gave her a small sad smile.  
"Alex, I'm going to be ok."  
She looked at him wearily for a minute, searching his eyes, see saw it; truth.  
"I know Bobby."

He left her then with another thanks, and she waited to see him disappear through the door, before leaving for home herself.

It took a few weeks before Eames could see that Goren was starting to transform back into his old self. But it didn't stop there. He started to smile a bit more, joke around a bit more. A great weight and worry had been lifted from him, and it was open for the world to see. There were still moments where Alex would see his expression change, remembering what his life had been, or maybe remembering that he still had to worry about degrading into a schizophrenic himself. That would always be there. But Alex would be good at seeing it, giving his arm or hand a squeeze, breaking his train of though. He started smiling down at her in thanks. Alex was starting to like those smiles more than she thought she should. It was a dangerous thing.

"Hey, Eames do you want to go grab a drink."

It was one of those desk days. They'd spent most of it chasing a paper trail left by this serial embezzler, it was hard grueling work; especially with all the paper cuts. His voice, made her glance up from a pages she was sure she'd read a hundred times already.

"Drink?"  
"There's not much more we can do tonight."

For a second, Alex had thought he was asking for something else, something more than just a drink. There was something about the way he said it; apparently not. She'd take it either way.

"Sure."

So it was that, an hour later, found the partners in a small, out of the way, bar.

* * *

In the next chapter our hero gets shot, and Eames leaps out of an ambulance. 


	3. Chapter 3

AN completely apologizefor the wait of this chapter. It was already written, but I just wasn't happy with it at all. I'm ok with this one, but eventually, I think I'll just rewrite the entire story. Either way, don't flay me alive for being late, instead enjoy the read and shower me with reviews wink wink nudge nudge

* * *

Both had more than a few drinks, and when last call came around they were on their way, Bobby walking her to her apartment. Both silent lost in a haze of beer and warm companionship.  
"Eames…Alex, I…I wanted to…thanks." 

Alex just barely heard his slightly slurred words that broke her out of her thoughts and her attempts to walk straight, making her slip and almost fall. But a large arm wrapped around her before she could, bringing her close against his side, making her gasp.  
"Alright?"

"Yeah, sorry. Why are you thanking me, you bought the drinks?"

Goren turned so they could look at each other.

"Just thanks for everything. At the funeral and before…I just…"  
Alex stopped him, laying a hand on his chest

"Bobby, it's ok."  
He nodded at her and hung his head, and started leading them on their way again, but not taking his arm away from around her.  
Bobby walked her right to the front door of her apartment, waiting until she opened the door and got through ok. They stood there awkward and inebriated until Goren tried voice his goodnight, but he couldn't even get through have the word before Eames back him against the wall but didn't do anything; In his fuzzy mind Bobby didn't know if she was waiting for him, or if he was waiting for himself.

The first touch was hesitant; a finger brushing her waist. Then Bobby started to play with hem of her shirt, every so often brushing the warm skin underneath it; each touch accompanied by a slight shudder in response. But soon that small gesture wasn't enough and his whole hand held encased one side. His other quickly joined taking hold of the other. Bobby was suddenly lost somewhere in her eyes and the warmth of her body, he need more and gently pulled her closer into him.

The hand on her, so strong and safe, and his intense dark eyes held her own, so warm and filled with tenderness, and a subtle want. When he moved her closer, the only thing she could think of, and the only thing she wanted was to feel his lips on her own.  
Neither closing their eyes, Goren followed her as he bent his head, and finally his lips were on hers.

Eames felt like she was falling, his kiss so perfect, so slow and patient, she grabbed on to his arms, holding on for dear life. And when he licked her lips so tentatively, she couldn't deny him, and opened to accept him.  
They were lost in each other, so much that nothing but the need for air would have stopped them. Finally, with regretful sounds their lips, they dropped away from each other. Alex slumped in his arms, hiding her head in his chest, as if he had been the only one giving her strength, and Bobby held her closer wrapping his arms around her, a cheek resting against her head.

"I ha…have to go." Bobby whispered awkwardly after a few minutes, letting go, making her growl and the loss of warmth and the probable ethical dilemma he was tearing himself apart about already making him run.  
"No you don't."  
He had already taken a step out the door.  
"I do Alex, I'm not…I can't do this…yet."  
She was about to snap at him, but stopped short.  
"…Yet?"

Goren dragged a hand through his hair, his face twisting reflecting some battle he was having. He wanted to stay, he'd been waiting for this, or something like this for a long time, even before all this mess with his mother had started, but something inside him told him that he needed to wait, that he just wasn't ready to  
"I need some time. Ok?"  
Eames expression softened, and she hugged him gently, a hug that he returned with a breath of relief.  
"See you tomorrow."

* * *

It had been a few weeks since their moment at her apartment door. A few weeks of them both skirting around it, but cases kept coming and time for talking about it never seemed right. Then they got this case. An anonymous tip had lead to them uncovering some sort of assassination plot at the Saint Patrick's Day parade, so they were both walking the crowd picture of the suspect in hand.  
She'd gotten ahead of him somehow, but Alex wasn't worried that he'd catch up easily, so she kept pushing her way through the crowd. They'd been after a safe cracker for the past two weeks, and it wasn't until now when the suspect had gone to pick up the goods that they had cornered him, but the parade was not something they had accounted for.  
Just as she found herself at the other side of the crowd, the shot rang out. Eames whipped around fast enough to see a spray of blood and her partner go down. 

"BOBBY!" She screamed trying to push her way back, but she saw him to late; the shooter smashed her head with his gun, and continued running while she fell down into darkness.

* * *

Alex started swimming into consciousness on the gurney just as they were getting her into the ambulance. Everything was still dark and blurry, but with that last image of him going down plastered to her mind, his name came quickly to her lips. Where was Bobby…She had to get to Bobby. Before the paramedics could keep her down, Alex was off the gurney, and walking despite her beating head. Leaning onto the side of the ambulance, she pushed herself to get to the other.

"Bobby!" She called several times on her way, her sight was dark, and she was getting dizzy. The paramedics, tried getting hold of her, but she just kept calling his name; the suddenly, there he was. Goren had stepped out from behind the other ambulance. One of the arms cut off his shirt, a bandage wrapped around his upper arm showing a bit of blood seeping through, but nothing else wrong.

"Eames?" Just like the usual him, forgetting that there were other people involved. With as much strength as she could muster, Alex ripped away from the paramedics and took a few steps to bridge the gap between them practically falling into his arms and wrapping her self tightly as she could around him.

"I thought you were gone. I saw you go down, and…and the blood. I thought you'd gone Bobby."

* * *

Review PLEASE! Thank you For Reading! 


	4. Chapter 4

First of all, my thanks to all those who have reviewed this story so far.  
I am so grateful for all the encouragement.  
It really is a nice thing to know people actually read these things.

Now, this is extremely short, But it is better then nothing I guess.  
And More of course will follow.

Thanks again for the reviews.

* * *

Bobby was a bit stunned when Alexfell into his arms, and where he would have hesitated a few months before, he didn't even think before quickly wrapping his arms around her maneuvering them to sit on the bumper of the ambulance.

"I'm alright Alex." He said between a few soft calming hushes and she buried her head into his chest. This was an Alex he'd never seen before, and something he had never done before but it was all coming as if an instinct had taken over.

One of the paramedics came over and waited expectantly in front of the pair, obviously wanting to get Eames back into a bus and to the hospital. Goren glared at him, but nodded slightly.

"Alex…" he whispered loosening his arms slightly to try and look into her eyes, but she wasn't really all there; Bobby wondered if she was going to regret acting like this when she could think clearly.

The paramedic was getting antsy waiting, so Bobby picked her up glaring at the man with an odd dignified glint in his eyes, and carried her into the bus, sitting down on the bed; the doors were shut behind them.

The ride to the hospital was uneventfully except for the muffled words that were being mumbled apology into his shirt. What Alex was apologizing for, Bobby didn't know, but he started carding a hand through her hair with a soft 'ssshhh'

They were at the hospital in no time, and Bobby carried her out of the ambulance the same way he'd gone in; Alex cradled tightly to his chest.

* * *

Thanks For Reading!  
Much More to Come!


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, this is the second last part of the story. I'm making a big push to finish it all in the next chapter.  
It is rather short again, but there wasn't a good enough place to stop it further along.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the characters or anything pertaining to Law and Order Criminal Intent, that all is Dick Wolfs brain child, and the NBC and USA networks. I'm just using them for my own enjoyment, please don't sue. Bryce Kelly is all mine though.

Again, I don't have a BETA so all mistakes are my own.  
Actually, if there is anyone out there who'd like to offer their services as a Beta, please e-mail me at: lcreale at gmail dot com

PLEASE Read, Review and most of all **ENJOY!**

* * *

Bobby was pushed away the moment he laid her on a gurney, as the doctors took over, but he was following right behind them as they took her for x-rays to make sure everything was alright. He saw her looking around for him, and when she did find him, he gave her a comforting smile, before they shut the doors.

Deakins showed up not long afterward, finding Goren leaning against the wall waiting for the doors to open again.  
"Have they said anything yet?"  
He shook his head, "Not officially, but the medic said probably a concussion."  
"And you?"

Bobby looked down at his arm. He'd forgotten about it, the second Eames collapsed in his arms.

"I'm fine."

"Just worried?" Deakins asked giving him a crooked smile. He'd seen the pairs exchange on the scene and he wouldn't be a very good cop if he didn't notice that something was going on there. But as far as the NYPD was concerned, he knew nothing of it. It was nice knowing his two detectives, two friends, might find a bit of happiness.

"Worried. Did anyone see where the guy went."

"He slipped past the guys we had on the north side. We'll get him."

The doors opened and Eames was wheeled back out and into one of the triage rooms, Goren went with her to wait for the doctor and his diagnosis. Deakins followed as well, but stopped short of the door, nodding Goren in; he'd wait in the hallway.

"Alex…"

"I'm fine, just a splitting head ache." Alex didn't let Bobby get in a word. He'd been right when he thought she'd regret acting like she had, he might as well let her get it out. "Did we get the guy?" Bobby told her what Deakins had said, and she winced more to herself than out of pain. "I should have had him."

"Don't worry. Deakins is right, we'll get him."

She didn't say anything, choosing to check out the damage to her head with her fingers, fighting against the pain from the gash, While Goren watched and waited silently. When the doctor did finally come in, Deakins followed and all three listened.

"Detective, it is a concussion and thankfully there isn't a skull fracture. That gash on your head, should heal up pretty quickly, but you will feel the effects from the head trauma for a week or two. I'd like to admit you for the next 48 hours you'll need to have someone wake you up ever 2 hours or so."

Eames looking pleadingly at Goren, asking if he would do it and he understood immediately and told the doctor, that it wouldn't be necessary. He'll stay with her.

The doctor looked between the two, and said that would be ok. "I'll just prescribe some pain killers, and I'll give you a booklet explaining what you have to do. I'll get the discharge papers."

"Logan and Barak can take care of the case for now. Eames, take it easy you have the week, you too Goren." Goren was about to say something about not needing it, but Deakins continued ignoring the attempt. "You two'll be alright?"

Alex gave him her thanks and told him they'd be ok, answering for Bobby as well.

By the time Deakins left, the doctor and a nurse came in. Eames head was bandaged and Goren was giving his instructions by the doctor. Soon enough, they were walking out of the hospital. Alex, leaning on Bobby for support with one of his arms around her shoulders and they got into a cab.

* * *

It was dark, and both detectives were tired by the time the cab pulled up to Eames' home. Bobby was surprised she hadn't fallen asleep on the journey, but she hadn't gone a second without leaning heavily against him.

As he opened the door for her, both recalled the last time they were in this position, the memory kept both silent until they were both in and the door had been closed. Finally they were both just standing there, until Alex winced as a shot of pain went through her head.

"If you want to get ready for bed I can get you some water and the pain killers?"

She nodded with a yawn, and slowly made her way up the stairs, while Bobby went for the kitchen. It felt easy being here now, maybe because he was there purely out of support, but he was relaxed; he liked the fact that she had wanted him to be there, felt safe with him. As he got water for her, his mind was blissfully silent for once. He wasn't over thinking anything, his arm hurt a bit, but that was bearable, and he was exactly where he felt he was supposed to be.

Alex had just gotten cozy in bed when Bobby knocked on the door asking her if she was ready. She told him to come in, and he padded in softly. He sat the glass down on the bed side table and sat beside her on the bed. She looked up at him from her pillow, eyes half closed, but a smile on her face despite the pain.

"Sit up for minute, the doctor said you can two of these now." She did as he told her, and he held out the pills for her which she took gratefully then lay back down. It wasn't long ago that she was kissing him in the hallway, wanting him here in her bedroom, and now that he was here, taking care of her, sitting right beside her, it was easy to drift off to sleep.

Bobby stayed where he was for a long while. Not watching her, but just sitting and listening to her breathing, before leaving and heading downstairs. He'd catch a couple of hours of sleep on the couch until he had to wake her up and make sure everything was ok.

* * *

THANK YOU FOR READING!  
And all those that have all ready reviewed.  
Cookies and hugs go to: deliriousdancer, CI TigerFan, underarrest39, Holly3435, FlyGirlRhiannonRaaye, rindy713, deathstormweazel, Haldir's Heart and Soul, nscrgurl88, Caia, B R Cary, Yane Dirnt20, emommer, andersongish, dexkaden  
You guys are awesome for all your support.


End file.
